Finding Everlasting Love
by Braque of Frailty
Summary: You never once suspected that you would find the love of your life as you are working as a producer on a game show; when they end up being a contestant. You never once thought you were the type of person whom would have to hide in the shadows as you grew in your love. But you can't give your love up ... because you knew that you would be destroyed if you didn't have them.


Derek stood to his feet after Jen told him that he was finished with his confessional. He watched with a thoughtful face as she made sure the camera was off. "What's troubling you Jen?" He made sure to make his question personal so there would no misunderstanding here. He didn't want Jen to brush off his concern as a "concern" due to the show. No he _knew_ he needed to make his concern for her personal. He just hoped that she trusted him enough to unload a little onto him.

Jen's fingers trembled against the camera minutely. Slowly she lowered them; her eyes glued on the on/off button making sure that the button was off. She took a slight shaky breath as she fought the tears that suddenly sprung to her eyes. Swallowing around the forming lump.

"I know this is _more_ then the stress of _AME_. Just know that I'm here for you." Derek took a step forward. He stopped as he saw her tightened up.

"I'm fine." Jen spoke more to herself then to him. It seemed like she completely forgot he was in the room. Her hand rose to rest againgst her chest. Her eyes blinking back the tears. "I'm fine." She softly whimpered.

Derek's deep anger against Piper rose to an unforgiving level. He knew that Piper pounded the final nail in this young woman's self worth. He vowed to protect Jen from Piper going forth. He would make sure Piper paid for destroying this woman in front of him.

Blinking in confusion. "What are you doing here Derek?" Jen's voice trying to sound professonal.

"You can trust me Jen." Derek wasn't going to put his game face on. He knew he was the last one scheduled for a confessional.

Jen lowered her eyes.

He waited for her to weigh his words.

Her eyes slowly lifted to meet his. Hers searching. Hoping. Hiding. Afraid. Defeated. "You better get back out there. You are losing time to make alliance."

"Screw the game." He growled.

She stepped back her eyes showing slight fear.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He held up his hands in peace. His heart dropped as she just kept withdrawing deep within herself.

"You didn't scare me." Jen spoke forcefully.

"Just know that I'm here for you also." Derek replied knowning that Jen had firmly bonded with Jamie. He wanted the producer know that she could count on him whenever the stress of the show got to much. "I may not have whatever Jamie has that truly draws you to her; Jen; but I'm here for you also."

Fear was in her brown eyes as she searched his hazel ones. _How much does he suspect? How much has he seen? How is he going to use this against Jamie? How is he going to use my feelings to get Jamie kicked out of the manison? Is he and Jamie using my feelings towards her as a way to win the game? Am I just a pawn?_

_No Jen. Stop that. Jamie isn't a user. She's not using you. She's helping you to keep your job. She's helping you to keep Piper at bay. Just breath Jen. Jamie is truly your friend. _Calmness warmed her soul as Jen allowed the truth to beat back the fear. A fear that should never happen with Jamie in her life. Jen swallowed back the bile that rushed upwards as she took Jamie's true natual back into her soul.

"Jen where is Derek!" Piper's voice demanded through the walkie on Jen's right hip.

Derek sighed.

"He's on his way." Jen spoke professonaly. She clipped the walkie back on her hip. "Time to get back to the game." Her chin lifted towards the door.

"Just know that I'm here for you." Derek didn't move an inch. He remained his true self.

"Jen now!" Piper's harsh voice sounded out.

Derek moved and grabbed the walkie from Jen's hip. He pressed the talk button. "Piper enough. I will be there soon. There is _nothing_ pressing that you need me filming right _this_ second." He spoke in a harsh voice. His anger against this woman no longer can be hidden.

Jen's eyes widen in fear. She shook her head minutely.

"You signed a contact." Piper stormed in a low angry voice.

"Sue me." Derek simply replied.

"Don't tempt me." Piper growled.

"You may not want to go there with me Piper." Derek replied in a firm voice. "I will join everyone soon. So please just calm down. The stress isn't doing you or anyone else any good." He sighed. "It's just a game after all."

The line was silent. He waited before handing the walkie back to Jen. He fully knew that Piper would come back. He didn't want the walkie anywhere near Jen when she did. After all this was between him and Piper.

"If you are fucking Jen then Derek not only will you cost your own place on AME but Jen's job. Not only on AME but in the entire show ..." Piper spoke in a low dead tone.

"Shut up Piper." Derek growled. "Jen and I are just friends. We aren't lovers. Nor are we ever going to be lovers." He had watched as Jen's eyes lowered at what Piper had said; he watched as she withdrew even more into herself.

"We aren't done with this." Piper roughly replied.

Derek didn't replay. He waited a few moments to make sure Piper was finished. He carefully clipped the walkie back on Jen's hip. "Sorry." He sighed deeply. "If Piper gives you trouble over this; then tell me. I'll deal with Piper. She can't take out her anger against me on you."

"I can handle Piper." Jen spoke monotonously. "Sides this is exactly what Piper wants. Drama. You just played right into her hands is all." She wrapped her arms across her chest. "Good game play Derek. I'm proud of you."

"I didn't do that for the stupid game Jen." Derek sighed in annoyance.

"Until this season is finished then _whatever_ you do Derek; is for the game." Jen narrowed her eyes.

"Not everything." Derek replied.

"_Everything_." Jen stressed. She relented. "But thank you Derek. Perhaps if ..." She shook her head. "Nevermind. You better get back out there. Piper won't wait too long." She walked towards the door, and opened it. She twisted her head to the right to look at him one last time before leaving the confessional room.

"I hope that you keep relying on Jamie; Jen." He sighed deeply as he spoke softly. "I hope you keep having faith that not everything Jamie is doing or saying right now is just due to the game." He tucked his right hand into his jeans pocket as he walked towards the hallway. It was time to join the others.

It was times like these that he was just tired of playing AME; and that he wished he never was part of it.

**Author's Note: _This story begins four weeks before the final. I want to explore Jen and the main character's (Jamie) growing romance before Jen forces Piper to literally fire her (before Jen and Jamie slept together that first time) ... I want to explore the New York trip that the main character took Jen on due to her winning second place during season 10. I want to explore Jen and Jamie growing closer; and more solid before Jen had to start getting AME All Stars started ... I want to explore Jen and Jamie falling even more in love; and more supportive one of another through All Stars and before the proposal._**

**_AME has given us a lot of cannon for Jen's character. I just want to flesh it out more here then what we are able to do through with what Pixelberry has given us._**


End file.
